


New Memories

by muselives



Category: Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Porn Battle X, Castle, Emma Carnes/Jeremy Preswick, memory]</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=4614406#cmt4614406). Spoilers through the second season. Unbetaed.

It should all be familiar but everything is a discovery.

She liked to have him undress her, especially if he goes slowly and lavishes slow, open-mouthed kisses on her bare skin.

His touch makes her wild. If he holds back and only uses his hands on her, she loses her patience and become demanding, in half-spoken commands, passionate kisses, inarticulate sounds that make his heart race.

When they finish, she wants him to hold her. If he kisses her shoulder, she knows he loves her--so he makes sure to do it every time they make these new memories together.


End file.
